Probándote ---Milo Ship Fest
by Minerva Bird
Summary: Resumen: Milo es un chico alegre y heterosexual o al menos eso creía hasta que conoce a cierto pelirrojo frances que le hará cambiar de parecer.


**ONESHOT  
**

-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte como nena?-Milo se quejó ante los lloriqueos infantiles del castaño mientras manejaba

-¡¿Disculpa?! Deja te recuerdo que; "a" eres un idiota y "b", gracias a ti perdí un diente y ¡Casi media muela!-

Aioria le recriminada al rubio junto él - aun con dificultades para hablar debido a su mejilla inflamada - luego de que hubiera pérdido un diente y lastimado media muela. El motivo; Una broma de su "querido" amigo Milo. Ambos habian acudido a una fiesta de Halloween, pero para su desfortunio fue víctima de una de las estúpidas bromas del griego menor. Esté se le había ocurrido la mágnifica idea de engañarlo con un "chocolate" viejo y rancio que al morderlo con suma confianza - y mayormente por estar distraído con su futura novia Marin - había pérdido media dentadura.

Milo había aprovechado que el lugar estaba casi en penumbras por lo que supusó sería fácil engañar al distraído castaño. No se equivocó. El castaño mordió fuertemente el "chocolate" - que en realidad era un caramelo duro y viejo - para acto seguido escupir uno de sus diente frente a todos. Esa estúpida broma casi le estaba costando su hermosa apariencia. La bochornosa situación había pérdido gracia - si es que alguna vez la tuvo - cuando el castaño comenzó a sangrar y a maldecir por el intenso dolor en su boca. En realidad para nadie fue graciosa tal "broma" y todos los asistentes a la fiesta juzgaron en silencio al griego menor. En especial, Marin. Ahora ambos se dirigían al consultorio dentista recomendado por su amigo Dita, quien también se econtraba en la fiesta.

-Perdón Aioria, ya me disculpe mil veces-La voz del rubio sonaba apagada. Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos con su "bromita".

-¡No me importa que te vayas hincado hasta el Partenón a pedir perdón! ¡No te perdonaré Milo! ¡Fuiste demasiado lejos y lo sabes!-

Milo no dijo más, era verdad, se sentia fatal. Aunque en su defensa - si es que existia- no imagino que su idiota amigo callera en tan fácilmente en tan infantil broma. Aunque, siendo honesto consigo mismo, él ni siquiera la habia pleneado, simplemente se le ocurrió hacerle la broma al encontrar ese dulce viejo. Probalmente influenciado por el jocoso calor de la fiesta y las copitas de más que habia bebido durante la noche, era lo que lo habían "orillado" a comportarse como a un estúpido puberto. Como fuera, Aioria ahora estaba sufriendo.

Con un tenso mutismo durante el trayecto, Milo manejo meditando lo que había hecho y buscando mil formas de poder recompensar a su amigo. Le urgía llegar hasta el consultorio del dentista para que atendieran a su compatriota cuanto antes. De cuando en cuando, observaba de reojo a su amigo quien llevaba un pañuelo ensangrentado cubriendo su boca. Agradeció a Dita mentalmente por haberlos recomendado con su amigo frances quien los atendería como un "favor especial" a esas horas de la madrugada. Según palabras del Sueco, "Camus" - nombre del dentista- era un hombre muy especial, con una personalidad muy particular por lo que no deberían sentirse abrumados si lo sentian áspero al trato.

La voz atropellada del castaño rompió el silencio que los había envuelto en el auto.

-Por cierto...Gracias. No solo por arruinarnos la fiesta, sino sobretodo ¡Por arruinar nuestras citas! ¡Idiota!-Milo le miró de reojo e hizo una mueca de decepción.-¡En especial MI Cita con Marin!. -Aioria hizo un puchero infantil, se sentía sumamente frustrado-¡Rayos Milo! ¿Es que no pensaste en eso? ¡Marín estaba ahí! ¡Y también Shaina! ¡Pensarán que somos unos idotas!...aghh!-El castaño golpeó con su puño la puerta del vehículo en señal de protesta.

Milo solo apretó el labio, no sabia que contestar. En realidad no había pensado en el tema hasta que Aioria lo decía. Le preocupaba más la salud de su amigo que la opinión de las chicas. Sin embargo, Ahora que lo escuchaba del castaño se daba cuenta de que tenia razón, lo había dejado mal parado frente a la que según Aioria se convertiria en su futura novia, o sea, Marin. Recordó entonces que esté le había confesado que tenia planeado declararsele esa misma noche.

El rubio apretó los puños en el volante. Ahora se sentía como una basura. Recordó el apenado rostro del castaño mezclado con el dorlor sufrido. No negaria que sintió una punzada en su pecho por la humillante situación en que había enfrascado a Aioria. En realidad la habia hecho en grande.

-Discúlpame Aioria, de verdad, perdón-Pero Aioria no contestó, prefiriero no verlo más y se giró para ver el exterior de la ventana. Milo ya no dijo más.

 _¿Shaina?,_ Ahora se daba cuenta de la situación. Habian sálido del lugar como bólidos que ni siquiera le dió tiempo de despedirse bien de ella. Incluvise, hasta había ignorado lo que sea que esta le había gritado desde la puerta de la casa cuando ambos entraban al vehículo.

Según sus planes de la noche, se suponia sería una cita doble. Él saldria con la mejor amiga de Marin, Shaina, mientras que Aioria seguiría con su plan de conquista con la pelirroja. Si bien él y Shaina llevaban un par de citas saliendo, aun no sentía esa conexión con ella como hubiera esperado. Aunque ahora que lo meditaba mejor, tenia bastante tiempo sin tener una relación estable con una mujer. Había salido con varias , pero sin embargo, no habia logrado embonar con ninguna. Su última relación de pareja habia sido desde hacia un par de años atrás.

Si bien sexo no le faltaba puesto que le era fácil encamarse con cualquier mujer que quisera, se estaba sintiendo hastiado y aburrido. Shaina no era la excepción. Se supondria que esta seria la tercera cita con la Italiana, lo que significaba - en su cabeza -sexo. Pero aun asi, no parecia entusiasmarle demasiado la idea. Sonrió al darse cuenta que habia pérdido la oportunidad de acostarse con ella y aun así le tenia sin cuidado. No obstante se maldijo en silencio por perjudicar a Aioria. A diferencia de él, Aioria si amaba a a esa pelirroja, pero gracias a su estúpida "broma", esté había perdido su gran momento. !Ah y claro! también un diente y problamente media muela. Realmente tendría que compensar al castaño de algún modo.

* * *

Tan pronto llegaron al consulturio del amigo de Dita se dieron cuenta de la elegancia del lugar. Como les había dicho el Sueco, el dentista había accedido a atenderlos exclusivamente a ellos. Según Dita, su amigo no era de los que acepta consultas que no estuvieran previamente agendadas ya que se jactaba de tener clientes exclusivos e importantes, sin embargo por tratarse de la amistad con el Sueco había accedido.

-Esto va a salir muy costoso -

Milo hizo el comentario tan pronto entraron al lugar, que carente de personal tuvo tiempo para observar con detenimiento el refinado lugar. Aioria en cambio le miró con reproche haciendo que el rubio le sonriera jocoso.

-Que gustosamente voy a pagar, no te preocupes, estás cubierto. Para eso son los amigos ¿No?-Bromeó pero para Aioria no fue gracioso y solo rodo los ojos y balbuceó una grosería

-Buenas noches, ¿ ?-Aioria le llamó al observar la puerta del consultorio entre abierta.

-Adelante por favor -

Una varonil voz se escuchó desde adentro. Milo y Aioria se miraron mutuamente y asintieron con la cabeza antes de entrar.

Tan pronto entraron al consultorio se toparon con un hombre esbelto de cabellos rojizos dándoles la espalda. Parecia que estaba preprando los instrumentos que utilizaria con el castaño. Ninguno de los helenos decia nada ni se movian, esperarían las indicaciones del dentista.

-Muy bien...¿Quien es el pac...-

Tan pronto se giró para mirar a los recien llegados, el pelirrojo se interrumpió así mismo al observar al castaño con el pañuelo sangrante en su boca. No pudo evitar pintar una ligera sonrisa que era díficil de interpretar la intención de la misma. Aunque internamente a Camus le pareció cómica la imagen del chico con el pañuelo sangrante

-Ya veo. Así que tu eres el paciente, por favor , acúestate sobre el sillón.-

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, el castaño rápidamente se acostó. Le urgia desesperadamente que le aliviaran el dolor que lo estaba matando lentamente y sobretodo - y lo más importante -salvar la muela.

El pelirrojo miró entonces al rubio parado frente a él. Este también le mirada detenidamente. Camus no pudo evitar notar el perfecto cuerpo del rubio asi como esas profundas turquesas que tenia de ojos. No lo negaría, el rubio era endemoniadamente atractivo. Sin embargo, su rostro no demostró ningún tipo de reacción.

Restándole importancia al rubio frente a él, se acercó hasta el castaño para empezar a examinarlo. Milo por su parte observaba detenidamente al hombre sentado a unos pasos de él mientras revisaba a su amigo. Se percató entonces que nunca antes un hombre le había despertado cierto interes. Por alguna razón el pelirrojo le parecia egnimático y sumamente atractivo.

 _¿Sumamente Atractivo? ¿Pensaba que era SUMAMENTE atractivo?_

Milo sacudió su cabeza para ignorar ese pensamiento, pero solo logró atraer la atención del frances quien le miró con su particular ceja arqueada.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó secamente, a lo que el rubio negó con la dentista entonces regresó su atención hacía la boca del castaño.

Milo inútilmente intentaba distrearse en otras cosas pero le era dificil _¿Por qué?_. Disimuladamente volvió a mirar al chico frente a él. Esa figura esbelta pero delineada, esos largos y sedosos cabellos rojos hasta su espalda que resaltaba su perfecta y pálida piel como el marfíl. Más lo que realmente le "atrapó" fueron esos enigmáticos rubies que tenia como ojos. Esos ojos que combinaban perfectamente bien con esos labios color cereza.

-¿Estás bien?-

Una vez más la voz del pelirrojo sacó al rubio de su "pequeña" ensoñación. Milo solo asintió y se alejó más del sillón, se giró rápidamente para no encarar más al pelirrojo. Sus mejillas se habían pintado de un ligero rojo carmesí al sentirse descubierto.

Con el paso de los minutos - y de estar observando de rato en ratos al dentista - el pelirrojo terminó el trabajo con el castaño.

-Bien , hemos termiando-

-Gracias Doctor...-Aioria hablaba aun más chistoso por la anestesia. Se bajó del sillón y Milo se acercó.

-Antes que nada, muchas gracias por atender a mi amigo...Él...-Camus lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-Lo hago por Afrodita, no te sientas especial. Él y yo llevamos una amistad de muchos años, así que agradecele a él no a mi -

Fue la escueta - y algo ruda - respuesta del frances. Tanto Aioria como Milo se miraron en silencio. Si bien al castaño le pareció graciosa la expresión de asombro en el rostro de su amigo, no iba a negar que el pelirrojo había sido demasiado descortés con su respuesta.

Milo se sintió algo molesto, pero prefirió no agregar más. Sencillamente concluyó que el tipo era un engreído. "Áspero" como había dicho Dita.

-Entiendo. ¿Cuánto es por sus honorario?-

El rubio sacó entonces su cartera para sacar su tarjeta de crédito, pero tal gesto pareció haber ofendido aun más al frances, quien con el desagrado pintado en su rostro se cruzó de manos, para después darles la espalda y alejarse de ellos como apestados. Caminó hasta su perchero y cogió su lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos _¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba a ese tipo?_

-Ya te lo dije. Lo hice por Afrodita no por ti. Esto fue un favor, al menos lo de esta consulta-

Milo hizo una mueca de hastió, ya le estaba cansando la pesada actitudo del pelirrojo. Aioria solo se encogió de hombros e hizo una señal a Milo con la cabeza para indicarle que era tiempo de irse.

-Sin embargo-La voz del pelirrojo los detuvo en la puerta - Necesito que vengan mañana. La pieza de porcelana para tu diente estará lista al medio día. No te preocupes, lucirá natural.-

-Gracias doctor...-Aioria y Milo pensaron que el tipo era bipolar.

Sin decir más los griegos dejaron el lugar. Mientras caminaban hasta el estacionamiento Aioria murmuraba algo que a Milo le costaba entender, no solo por que balbuseaba debido a la anestecia sino porque principalmente su atención estaba puesta - una vez más- sobre el _engreído_ pelirrojo quien al igual que ellos se dirigía hasta su vehículo. Sin despegar la vista del dentista Milo interrumpió lo que fuera que el castaño le estuviera diciendo.

-Mañana vendremos por tu pieza de porcelana -

-Esdpera...¿Vedndremuos? -Aioria arqueó una ceja-No es netesario que tu vedngas. Es a mi al que le van a poner la piedza.-Milo lo miró y soltó una sonora carcajada por la forma en que hablaba el castaño.

-!Callate Aioria! Aunque pénsandolo mejor, no , no lo hagas, suenas demasiado divertido. -

-Igdiota-

-Y si, mañana vengo contigo, después de todo seré yo el que pagará la cuenta-

Esa explicación sonaba como una excusa válida, ya que en realidad Milo sentía curiosidad de volver a ver ese sujeto.

* * *

-¿Qué te dijo Marin?-

Ambos griegos se encontraban en un restaurante. Milo había invitado al castaño a comer después de que ambos hubieran regresado de su cita médica con el engreído dentista.

-Qué te odia, que eres un ímbecil, que a mi me adora y me quiere consolar. Creo que realmente te odia...¿Ya dije que cree que eres un ímbecil?-Milo rodó los ojos-Ah por cierto, Shaina quiere saber porque demonios no le has regresado todas sus llamadas, te ha estado buscando desde la fiesta hasta hoy por la mañana según me dijo Marin.-

Milo dió un profundo suspiro. Era verdad, desde la noche anterior habia visto las decenas de llamadas pérdidas de la italiana pero que había olvidado -ignorardo - conestarle.

-La llamaré, lo prometo-

-Milo, ¿De verdad te gusta Shaina? -Aioria quiso saber. Miró fijamente a su amigo -Por que sino es así, no quiero que lo vayas a estropear. Recuerda que es la mejor amiga de Marin y NO quiero que me reclame a mi si la llegas a lastimar...¿Me éxplico?-

-Ahghh Si, tranquilo papá Aioria-Milo se burló mientras tomaba su café, restándole importancia a la conversación.

-¡No estoy jugando Milo!-

La voz del cataño sonó más grave de lo normal. Milo entonces dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, mirando fijamente al castaño. Se conocian tan bien que sabia que Aioria hablaba en serio. Se dispusó entonces a escucharlo, era lo menos que podía hacer por su amigo después de la noche anterior.

-Escucha Milo. Marin realmente me importa demasiado y lo sabes. Lo último que quisera es que ella te oidara por lastimar a su amiga. Sería incómodo. Tu eres como un hermano para mi y quisiera que pudieramos seguir con nuestra amistad sin incomodidades.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Aioria? ¿Es que ahora Marin es más importante que yo?-

El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido ante las palabras del castaño. Entendia que Marin fuera especial en su vida pero él era prioridad, al menos así lo habían acordado ambos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Milo, no seas tonto. Piénsalo bien. Si solo quieres llevar a Shaina a la cama sin emociones reales de por medio, creo que la lastimarias demasiado. Según Marin, ella esta loca por ti. Esta buscando algo serio contigo, no solo una aventura. -Milo torció ligeramente sus labios, no le estaba gustando lo que escuchaba.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Marin con todo esto? Es decir, Shaina ya es adulta y como adulta ella tomará sus propias decisiones. Si ella quiere sex...-

-¡Milo! Sabes que me importa un comino tu vida sexual y con cuantas te quieras acostar, pero estamos hablando de la CASI hermana de Marin. Ponte en mi lugar. Si fuera al contario y alguie quisiera herirte a ti yo no lo perdonaría ¡Jamas! -

Milo le miró con el ceño fruncido e hizo un puchero infantil. Seguia sin entender el punto de Aioria y ahora le molestaba que usara la carta de "la hermandad" con él. Ambos se adoraban, no era necesario que se lo el silencio del menor, Aioria continuó con su sermón.

-El punto es que yo quiero que Marin te aprecie y tu a ella. Sino te interesa Shaina para algo más alla que una aventura, por favor, no lo hagas. Hazlo por mi -

Aioria sabia que en cierto punto estaba mal pedirle a Milo que hacer y que no hacer, pero se lo debia a Marin. Para nadie era secreto la disipada vida de Milo y de la huraña y sensible personalidad de la italiana. Marin le había casi rogado a Aioria que hablara con Milo para que fuera honesto con sus sentimientos hacia su amiga y de eso modo pedirle que no jugará con ella.

Un mutismo entre ambos se hizo presente e incómodo hasta que el rubio - dando un suspiro antes de hablar - se inclinó hacia el castaño.

-Entiendo. -Su voz sonó sería, eso preocupó a Aioria -Te seré honesto. No me interesa Shaina, ni siquiera para un "acostón". Así que dile a tu "novia" que no se preocupe. Yo hablaré con Shaina en su momento. Así que ambos pueden estar tranquilos. -

La despectiva forma en que Milo se había referido a su "novia" no le gustó pero era entendible hasta cierto punto.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me duele Aioria?-Aioria no respondió, solo le miró preocupado -Que tú me creas un libertino-

Sin decir más Milo sacó un billete y lo dejó sobre la mesa para salir del lugar. Se sentia dó dólido.

-Milo..Espera...-

Pero el rubio le ignoró. Aioria entonces lo dejó ir, era lo mejor. Sabia que era mejor darle espacio al rubio. Se pateó mentalmente. Milo tenía razón, no era un "casanova" como Marín se había expresado de él. Se sintió peor puesto que ni siquiera lo había defendido de ese argumento. Si bien Milo nunca sufría por sexo ya que tenia la capacidad de acostarse con quien quisiera, nunca había dañado a ninguna mujer con la que hubiera estado. Aunque, ahora que lo recordaba. Milo tenia casi dos años sin estar relacionado con ninguna mujer o "aventura" casual. _¿Pero que rayos le pasaba a Milo?_

" _Milo, soy Camus, ¿Podrías venir por favor a mi consultorio? Necesito que me confirmes un dato de tu factura. Gracias"  
_

Fue el escueto mensaje de texto que recibió el griego en su celular. Algo extrañado solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hasta el lugar. Sería la tercera vez en menos de 24 hrs que vería a ese "pelirrojo engreído". Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió para sí.No negaría que le había cambiado de humor rápidamente. Por alguna razón se sintió alegre de solo pensar en el frances.

* * *

 _-¿Qué dato es el que necesitas?-_

Milo había llegado al consultorio del pelirrojo. Esté se encontraba buscando - al parecer- unos papeles en su escritorio. Después sacó una carpeta y se la mostró al griego sentado frente a él.

-Este dato. Mi contador me ha dicho que tu referencia esta incorrecta. Es necesaria para poder realizar la factura a tu nombre -Milo arqueó una ceja extrañado

-¿Es en serio? ¿Me has hecho venir hasta aquí solo por la referencia?-Milo le miró burlón. Camus no se enmuto. -Pudiste haberlo enviado por correo.-

-¿Quieres corregirlo por favor?-Ingorando la réplica del griego, Camus le señaló con el índice la referencia.

\- El dato que te dí es correcto -Milo se apartó un poco del escritorio y se recargó en la silla demostrando seguridad.

-No, no lo es, revísalo-El frances demandó

Con algo de brusquedad Camus le acercó la hoja mientras le miraba detenidadmente. Ambos se miraron en silencio, en un especie de duelo, hasta que Milo - exasperado -tomó la hoja para revisarla de nuevo.

Mientras "revisaba" los datos, pudo sentir esa penetrante mirada rubí sobre él. De reojo notó como esté se quitaba la bata lentamente pero con aparente indiferencia.

-Pues no veo el error. La referencia es correcta-Milo dijo tajante mientras miraba al frances frente a él, ahora con una camisa ligera que resaltaba el color de su cabello, haciéndolo lucir más atrayente.

-¿Ah si? -

Camus se levantó de la silla y caminó pasmosamente hasta el griego. Milo entonces pudo notar mejor su perfecta figura ya que este llevaba puesto ropa por de más ajustada. No se había equivocado cuando pensó que de día el engreido pelirrojo luciria mejor. Su vista se posó entonces - inconcientemente - sobre el trasero del frances. Camus sonrió al notarlo.

El frances entonces se acercó hasta el griego más decidido que antes, para acto seguido inclinarse e invadir el espcio personal del griego. Acercó su rostro al del rubio y pretendió revisar la hoja por igual. La fragancia desprendida por los cabellos rojizos llegaron hasta las fosas nasales del griego. Este la aspiró a profundidad haciendo que el pelirrojo le mirara coquetamente. Por alguna razón Milo sintió sus mejillas arder, sobretodo cuando el frances mordió su propio labio inferior. _¿Pero que le pasaba? a él no le gustaban los hombres...¿Por qué entonces se sentia tan atraído hacia ese sujeto?_ _¿ATRAIDO?_

-Sabes, creo que tienes razón, yo me "equivoqué"-Camus dijo está última palabra con inocencia fingida mientras se inclinaba más hacia el rubio, y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Sus rostros separados por unos cuantos centímetros. Para sorpresa del griego, no se apartó de él, por el contrario, observó mejor esos carnosos labios rojos frente a él.

-Entonces ¿Lo hiciste apropósito?-Dijo esto sin despegar la mirada de esos labios

-¿Me culpas de que haya querido volver a verte?-

Camus pasó su lengua sobre sus propios labios al notar la mirada turquesa clavada sobre una ensoñación, el pelirrojo se acercó a labios griegos peligrosamente. Quería probarlos, le urgía hacerlo. Esos labios griegos que le estaban reventando la cabeza por todas las veces que los habia imagino probándolos y sintiéndolos por todo su cuerpo.

Milo por su parte levantó la mirada levemente para observar como el rostro ajeno se acercaba al suyo, parapadió un par de veces antes de despertar de ese hipnotismo y apartó su rostro.

-Lo siento..yo...no puedo...-Milo se pusó entonces de pie dejando a un desconcertado pelirrojo por tal reacción.-No lo tomes a mal, es solo que...No estoy interesado en hombres...-Camus parpadió un par de veces antes de sonreír con ironía. Aunque por dentro se sentia dólido.

-Si claro, ¿Y por eso me deborabas con la mirada? -Camus rodó los ojos y se alejó.-Descuida, tal vez entendí mal tus "erroneas " señales. -En su voz se escuchaba nostalgia y frustración.

Con su orgullo herido y por el rechazo del rubio, el pelirrojo regresó hasta su lugar. Sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero no se lo demostraría al rubio parado frente a él. Quien no decia ni hacia nada. Realmente le gustaba el griego. No sabia que le dolia más '¿Si el rechazo o el que supiera que Milo no seria para él?.

-Retirate por favor-Fue lo único que pudo articular.

Milo no supó que decir por lo que solo decidió retirarse sin decir nada más. Sin embargo, antes de salir notó al pelirrojo molesto, pero más que nada dólido. Observó como este intentaba - inutilmente- aguantar las lágrimas de sus hermosos rubies. Sin saber porque Milo se sintió fatal. Esa noche no durmio pensando en el pelirrojo.

* * *

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

Camus estaba alistándose para salir, ya era de noche y no tenia pacientes. Había estado preprando sus cosas cuando se enocntró con la sorpresiva presencia del rubio en su puerta del consultorio.

-Necesito hablar contigo...-Su voz sonó grave, demasiado grave para los oídos del frances

-No hay nada que hablar, la factura estaba correcta desde un inicio, ahora si me permites, tengo que cerrar el consultorio-Camus quisó pasar aun lado del rubio, pero Milo se lo impidió, bloquéandole el paso.

-Es importante para mi saberlo-

-¿Saber qué?-

Antes de que Camus pudiera decir o hacer otra cosa, el rubio se acercó hasta él y lo jaló del brazo para después tomarlo por la cintura firmemente y atraerlo hasta su fuerte pecho. Camus abrió los ojos como platos pero se dejó hacer. Se sentia tan bien estar en contacto con ese cálido y masculino cuerpo. Ambas miradadas se toparon , había un brillo especial entre ambos. Milo pinto una mueca coqueta en su bello rostro y sin esperar más atacó esos carnosos labios que tanto había soñado probar desde que lo vio la primera vez.

Camus abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el contacto caliente sobre sus labios. Los labios de Milo quemaban, asi como todo su cuerpo. Milo era fuego y él necesitaba ese fuego en su corazón. En su vida. Sintió entonces como Milo movia sus labios magistralmente, apasionado y dominante. Quiso probarlos, saborerlos.

Decidió entonces que no se quedaría atrás, le demostaría lo que era estar con un hombre. Le regresaría la pasión que tanto había soñado compartir con él. Desde que había conocido al rubio su corazón y mente no lo dejaban en paz. Nunca antes había sentido esa atracción y deseo tan fuerte por alguien. Nunca en su vida. El pelirrojo aprovecho para intensificar el beso tomando al griego por la nuca, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba ese firme y poderoso pecho. Sintió entonces los latidos de su corazón, bombeaba con fuerza sobre su mano.

Para Milo, los labios de Camus le supieron a ambrosia pura, era mil veces mejor de lo que había imaginado. El beso se intesificó rápidamente y utilizando su propio peso, Milo empujó a Camus hacia el escritorio para levantarlo por los gluteos y subirlo en él.

Camus gimió en el beso y atrajó al griego más hacia él utilizando sus piernas al enredarlas sobre la cintura del rubio. Ambos se tocaban, besaban y sentian. Milo atacó el cuello de márfil y succionó para dejar cuerpo de Camus era tibio, casi frio, pero contrastaba perfectamente bien contra su caliente cuerpo. Después volvió a atacar esos labios color cereza para suavemente romper el beso.

Ninguno decia nada, solo se dedicaron a mirarse mutuamente a analizarse. Camus buscó miedos o dudas en esas hermosas turquesas pero para su grata sorpresa no las encontró, por el contrario, había solo pasión y deseo. Milo acarició su mejilla suavmente y besó tiernamente sus labios.

-Camus. Nunca he estado con un hombre antes. Tenia dudas, pero ahora que estoy contigo no dudo más. Te deseo, eres hermoso y no dejo de soñarte. En realidad quiero probarte. ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?-

Camus sintió alegría en su corazón, sabia que tendrían que tomar las cosas con calma para concerse mejor y lo más importante, hacer sentir cómodo a Milo ya que para él era nuevo.

-Claro que si Milo. Estoy dispuesto hacer todo por ti-

Una hermosa sonrisa se pinto en ambos rostros. Milo ayudó a Camus a bajar del escritorio para darle espacio.

-No sé como funciona esto pero ¿Quieres que empezemos con algo tradicional? ¿Cine tal vez?-

Camus lo tomó del brazo y le giñó el ojo

-Cine está bien...-

Esto seria el comienzo para ambos chicos, en especial para el griego. Era la primera vez que se sentia seguro por su decisión. Ya no tenia dudas. Camus era lo que necesitaba en su vida.

FIN  
-


End file.
